Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an image funning apparatus capable of forming images in a double-face printing mode, in which images may be formed on both sides of a sheet.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, which may adjust a number of sheets to be carried circulating inside the image forming apparatus during double-face printing depending on a sheet length, is known. The sheet length may refer to a dimension of an area in a sheet being conveyed in the image forming apparatus in parallel with a conveying direction.
The number of sheets to be carried circulating inside the image forming apparatus may affect image forming efficiency: as the number of sheets carried circulating in the image forming apparatus increases to be larger, a number of sheets to be processed for image forming per unit time may increase. In other words, the larger the number of circulative sheets increases, the higher the image forming efficiency improves.
Meanwhile, the number of circulative sheets may be determined by the sheet length. Therefore, the shorter the sheet length is, the larger the number of circulative sheets increases; and the longer the sheet length is, the smaller the number of circulative sheets decreases.
In this regard, an image forming apparatus may be equipped with sheet-length detector, and based on a detected sheet length, the image forming apparatus may be selectively driven in one of different conveying modes: a first conveying mode, in which a smaller number of (e.g., two) sheets may circulate, and a second conveyer mode, in which a larger number of (e.g., three) sheets may circulate.